dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Hill
Maria Christina Hill (マリア・クリスティーナ・ヒル, Maria Kurisutīna Hiru), is both a fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Marvel'' series. She is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury's second in command. When Nick Fury suddenly have went out missing, she took over as the acting director. "I want the Avengers to work for S.H.I.E.L.D." :—Maria Hill. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kari Wulher (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance She is an African-American who wears one of the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. agent uniforms and has a short brown hair and eyes. She also has a rather shapely figure. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Brown * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 130 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Her attitude over heroes has shown to be rather negative at best. She has a strong dislike of Iron Man shown when she tried to arrest him aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier even after he saved the United Nations from being attacked by HYDRA. After Nick's disappearance and Hill became acting director of S.H.I.E.LD she seemed more focused on forcing the Avengers to join S.H.I.ELD rather then the fact that A.I.M. and HYDRA were currently attacking New York fighting over the Cosmic Cube. She's even willing to ask the President of the United States to create the Super-Human Registration Act so that all heroes will join S.H.I.E.L.D. whether they liked it or not. She is headstrong and stubborn, but also a little inexperienced. Relationships Friends/Allies * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Curt Connors * S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees ** Spider-Man ** White Tiger ** Nova ** Iron Fist ** Power Man * Avengers ** Iron Man ** Giant-Man * Splinter Hamato ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Donatello ** Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones Family Neutral * Slashuur * Traximus * Karai * Earth Protection Force ** John Bishop Rivals Enemies * HYDRA * A.I.M. * Ultron * Taskmaster * Doctor Doom * Sandman * Green Goblin * Doctor Octopus * Foot Clan ** Shredder ** Baxter Stockman ** Foot Mystics * Purple Dragons ** Hun * Triceratons * Federation Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Maria's inability to compromise on rules and S.H.I.E.L.D regulations has often resulted in her wasting time with the Avengers rather than the real threat. Equipment She wields a laser pistol and other S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons and gear. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Her early life is largely unknown but it is sure that she joined the military before being recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. by Director Nick Fury, where she serves as his trusted lieutenant and acting director. Synopsis ''S.H.E.I.L.D. Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Maria Hill ''Wikipedia * Maria Hill Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Females Category:Marvel Universe Characters